Dat 110
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting 04 May 1996 *Llwybr Llaethog: Soccer MC (12" - Magnetig) Ankst ends 5:55 *Lionrock: Depth (album - An Instinct For Detection) Destruction 74321342811 10:39 *18 minutes of 4th and 36s of 11th *Dymaxion: Gebrauchsmusik (7" - Aha, Sissy Arsonist / Ant'lrd Ally) Hemiola HEM 13 11:34 *Ism: Metromni (Blunt Slippers Mix) (12" - Turtle Z) ISMT 001 Mary Anne Hobbs 11th May 1996 19:23 *Metro: To A Nation Rockin' *Chemical Brothers: Get Up On It Like This *Olive: Miracle 11 May 1996 27:47 *Space Girl Featuring Rebecca B.: Inside (12") Waxhead WH 1104 *Bizzy-B: 16 Track Ting (The Dream Team Re-Lick) (12") BRC 30 John suspects this may be at the wrong speed. It is, so recues at correct speed after a while. *Portinho: ‘Batumata (Various Artists 2xLP – Batucada: The Sound Of The Favelas )’ Mr Bongo *Slam: ‘Free Fall (2xLP – Headstates)’ Soma Quality Recordings *Mankind: Hard Ears (7")' (Studio 2000) *DJ Rush: ‘Capricorn (12 inch – The Vicious EP)’ Force Inc Music Works *Tribulation All Stars: ‘The Book (LP – Redemption Dub – Tribulation Dub Vol 4)’ Word, Sound And Power Music *DJ Clarkee: ‘Event Horizon (CD – Rushtria )’ Dance Paradise *Happy Campers: Mysteries (12 inch – White Jazz )’ Sixty Degrees North *Hellrazor: ‘'Unknown’' (12 inch ) Breakthrough 12 May 1996 1:20:45 *DJ. Legacy & Dread I Knight: The Riddle (12" - Dark Stepper Vol 1) Grand Larceny GL-010 *Space Dimension: Sectors : One, Two, Three, And Four (12" - Volume Four) Alien Reign 12 JNKR 9 *Padre Miguel: So No Apito (Various Artists 2xLP – Batucada: The Sound Of The Favelas )’ Mr Bongo *Truth All Stars: The Truth *Ian Pooley & Jaguar: Two Space Cowboys On A Bad Trip (12") Force Inc. Music Works FIM 102 *Splintered: Intercept, But Don't Shoot ... (7" - Smokescreen) Suggestion'' SUG 009 (back announced only)'' *unknown (v/a album - Storm From The East) Moving Shadow ASHADOW 4 LP *Bis: 'Dance To The Disco Beat (7"-The D.I.Y. Corps)' (Teen-C Recordings) *Jah Warrior: Zulu Dub *Scarfo: unknown (session) last session track, pre-announced only *Andy Kershaw trailer for tonight (snippet) *Positive Thinking: Grecian 2000 (split 12" with Mijk Can Dijk - Club European Vol. 1) MFS MFS 9180-0 *Black Radical Mk II: Hard Timez (Remix) (album - Double Edged Sword (The Pre L.P.)) Black Foundation BF1237 Mary Anne Hobbs 18 May 1996 '2:07:54 *Origin Unknown: Valley Of The Shadows (Original Mix) (12") Ram RAMM16 '18 May 1996 ''' '''2:12:14 *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: Natural Roots (album - New Decade Of Dub) Ariwa *Unit 3: Breathe (v/a album - Synewave New York Volume Two) Kickin KICK LP 37 *King General: Money Run Tings (7") Conscious Sounds DNC 701 *Brothers In Deep: S.B.S. (album - Hoods From The City) Brain DOPE 001 *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Bypass (album - Organ Transplants Vol. 1) Hot Air QRM 101 *Ghosts: 'Ghosts (album - Full Frontal Dublotomy) Zander Music 33:29 - 36:55 *Menace + USD: Beast (12" - The Sirius B EP) Area 51 Recordings starts at 45rpm and gives up, plays again at 33 *Transglobal Underground: Mouth Wedding (album - Psychic Karaoke) *Rachid Taha: Kelma (album - Olé, Olé) Barclay *Panash: unknown (12" - Spare Parts EP) Special Emissions SE - 008 *Clatterbox: Drop It (12" Spatz) Clear CLR421 19 May 1996 3:02:16 *Ed Rush: Check Me Out (split 12" with Voyager - Baracuda Part 1) Dee Jay Recordings *Jah Stitch: Cool Down Your Temper (album - Original Ragga Muffin (1975-77)) Blood & Fire AFLP 010 *Chelsea Grin: This Is Your Life ...Man (12") Primate Recordings PRMT 004 11:57 - 8:11 *Iration Steppas meet D. Rootical: Recollection Mix (10" - Reminiscence) Iration Steppa IS0004 *Freeform: Freefall (v/a album - Synewave New York Volume Two) Kickin KICK LP 37 *La Bradford: Voicer (session) *Zion Train: Procession (12") China WOKT 2084 18 May 1996 3:40:15 *Panash: unknown (12" - Spare Parts EP) Special Emissions SE - 008 repeat of above 26 May 1996 '''3:46:01 *Spragga Benz: Mad House Tek Him (v/a 12" - In And Out / More Gyal / Mad House Tek Him) Greensleeves GRED 533 *Dave Angel: Slave (session) *Cibo Matto: Beef Jerky (album - Viva! La Women ) Warners Bros '''Andy Kershaw 3:57:45 File ;Name *dat_110.mp3 ;Length *4:05:14 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment